


不Sex就出不去的房间

by Solyus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Size Difference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solyus/pseuds/Solyus
Summary: 如题，被赫兹丢入不Sex就出不去的房间的两人。初体验的吉连和一千岁的希特。





	不Sex就出不去的房间

“既然连这种程度的力量都不起效，我劝你快些罢手。”希特就算是在这种情况下仍然听起来冷静异常，“无法一击决胜的话只是无用功，这个方块能吸收的能量是行星级,而且还在随着吸收的能量变坚韧。”

吉连向那双红色的双眼看去，那双眼的视线平静又凝定，过度缺乏情感到让人战栗的程度，——吉连虽然说力量上远远凌驾于希特，另一方面在各种的经验上又远远不及，他沉默地下了‘就算是在说谎也绝对分辨不出的结论’。虽然眼前的人未必有说谎的动机，但吉连也没有天真到能够轻信曾经的‘敌人’。

“...是在怀疑吧。”像是搭上了吉连的思路一样，他继续说，“我亲眼见到行星在方块中坍塌，第六宇宙的大半都已经毁灭了。”

如果托破在的话，不论是指令还是判断消息的真伪都交与他去解决，以前的吉连会为察觉到这一点而有些愠怒，现在只是甩开了那个想法。

希特在说那句话的时候仍然平静异常，并没有说‘一半的星星都消失了’或者其他任何投入情感的描述，那样想来也不是这男人的风格。低沉的声音中有什么让吉连对此生不出怀疑，但从胸膛又升起如烟雾般的异样感。吉连重新以视线在这位第六宇宙的战士身上巡回，布满刮痕、尘土和灼烧痕迹的大衣，仔细端详的话甚至还能察觉到不知道属于谁的血液沾染在暗色的衣物上，虽然仍是印象中的站姿，但是以战士的眼光来看却能看得出疲惫。可以肯定的是经过了苦战。而在打量对方的片刻，吉连又突然意识到了那违和感的源头，作为为宇宙存亡战斗的战士，却仿佛无血无泪般，出口了这种话也毫无动摇，说不定作为杀手，一直都是如此平静地宣告什么东西的灭亡吧。

“...我明白了。”对着这样的男人怎么都说不出同情，或者安慰的话，吉连再度在自己内心不得不再次承认眼前的是自己完全看不透的家伙，只有其身份是做着‘污秽’工作的杀手这一点让胸膛中的异样转化为淡薄的厌恶，正义的骄傲战队与这种人无论如何都是不容的。

“那个叫做赫兹的男人拥有读心的能力，所以才会把‘绝对不可能达成条件’的两个人丢进同一个方块吧。”希特显然捕捉到了他所熟悉的，也许在漫长生命中见过千千万万次的排斥、厌恶、有时候还掺杂着些微的恐惧的表情，所以才会这么说，“我没有让他事事都能如意的打算。......赶快结束吧。”在吉连能够反应过来希特所说的究竟是什么前，杀手继续平常地说，“你偏好做插入，还是被插入的一方？”

希特沉重的大衣落地的声音在没有他物的方块里实在鲜明异常，以至于吉连一时都不相信自己的听觉，当认知缓慢地敲入吉连的思想，真正意识到希特言语的意思的时候，令人震惊的羞赧感顺着血管涌上头颅，一方感到稍微眩晕，另一方又被闯入视觉的裸露皮肤的深紫扼住喉咙，杀手的身材相对吉连来说显得纤细，但仍然是无数战斗与锻炼铸成的结实、饱满的肉体。身体上存有些许瘀伤的点点绛紫艳丽异常，几乎让人幻觉能隐隐嗅到香甜的气息。

年长的杀手也许是刻意，在提问中并没有给其能够拒绝的选择，而一时间没法细想的吉连也没有察觉到这一点，在被冲动挤得有些古怪的喉咙间发出声音回答，“...前者。”

“唔...虽然从体型看来反过来会比较容易...不过对上你的话也没有办法。”

那一旦扯上旖旎意味就显得过分官能的声音说出的话虽然是符合逻辑的现实，但其内容能引发的幻想又在吉连的脑中发出轰然的巨响，甚至开始担忧自己血液的流动会不会被对方听到。

注意到了吉连的毫无动作，正在拉下下身的紧身衣的希特再次发问，“做的方法知道吧？”

没有回答。两个人之间流动着沉默。

“我知道了，你稍微等一会儿吧。”希特觉得拥有如此强大力量的吉连对于这种事情一窍不通实在是过于奇妙，看到其窘迫的样子内心罕见地感到几分趣味，不过杀手也实在不是会抓住这种短板不放的恶质家伙，所以近乎完美地抑制住了浮上来的笑意，“衣服打算自己脱吗？”

吉连才一惊地反应过来至少衣服是要脱的这件事，——当然有这种程度的知识，然后开始窸窸窣窣地脱掉手套和衣服，但视线仍然没法从杀手身上撤开，除了色欲的意味，还有对这个从头到脚几乎都被神秘包裹的男人的好奇，在看到希特几乎与自己相同的雄性生理构造后多少放下了些心。

带有温度的视线显然没有困扰已经一千岁了的杀手，杀手的注意力没有继续放在吉连身上，稍垂下眼睛，专注地含吮自己的指节直到其差不多湿润。这个方块空间内实在是没有像样的东西，因此只是依靠在墙上稍微张开双膝，让指节隐没入臀缝的阴影里，稍微皱着眉头，胸膛起伏显然是在调整呼吸，太久疏于这种事情的身体就算是有过经验也显得有些紧张，因为刚刚的吮舔而晶亮湿润的嘴唇正抿紧，显然不喜欢发出声音。

从吉连的角度来看，只能隐约窥见手指带动手掌手腕的模糊动作，被其肌理绷紧起伏的艳丽景象夺取视线，而传到耳边些许的水声和隐忍按捺的喘息又让耳廓近似燃烧起来。想要触碰，想要更多地观察、挖掘，就像强硬地掰开柔软的蚌肉，但是剩余的廉耻和羞赧把他钉在原地，不知道自己是否能这么做，甚至连把手放在哪都觉得困扰。

“...可以了。”连抽出手指都还带着些许的粘腻声音，大半的体重都靠在墙壁上，抬起视线的希特看向此刻终于彻底露出‘不知所措’神态的吉连，那双茫然黑亮的眼睛让他隐秘地有了些许罪恶感，“靠过来。”最终仍然以平静的语气命令道。

原本以为让灰色，——现在则有大半染着潮热的红晕，的战士进入能够性交的状态需要更多的准备或者援手，但是...已经完全勃起了，也许该说，‘真是年轻啊’，靠近过来看，吉连的性器是与体格相称的大，这个认知让希特本能地眯起眼睛，那是被一般战士都会认识为‘受到威胁’一般的表情，而辨识出这一点的吉连更是几乎因为可耻感而想要呜咽出声，但那随后转化成了一声低哼，因为希特正以不可置疑的节奏套弄他的性器把渗出来的些许前液涂满整个柱体。

“从背后来会比较容易，再近些...”转身、一手撑住墙壁，希特这样近似喘息又低哑地低语，一边引导着吉连靠近，扶着其性器靠近臀缝，“讨厌的话就什么都别想。”

吉连不得不调整一下重心才能低下一点，最初顶进去实在是过度困难，扶着其性器的手却坚定得要命，从背部肌肉深深浅浅突然绷紧的线条来看，那对杀手来说是痛苦的。一部分被过紧的环状肌肉微微发痛，但另一部分被柔软温热的黏膜包裹却让他像是有一部分理智像是要随之融化一样，强烈的欲求以及想要逼迫眼前过度安静的杀手碎裂的渴望过甚，从刚才到现在几乎有些刺痒的手掌终于陷入了希特的皮肤，满足刚刚到现在为止的干渴那样，稍微用些许力道摸索着杀手髋骨的线条，然后本能地顺着杀手引导的方向更快一线地上顶，同时扣着跨间的手掌也用力下压，杀手还来不及开口阻止这一动作，吉连大到夸张的性器就已经以惊人的力道完全没入了他的体内，在两个人的身高体型差下，吉连的膝盖已经分开希特的双膝又靠近墙面，杀手的脚尖触地过度艰难，使得他只能把重心几乎全都落在贯穿体内的性器上，连挣扎或者缓和脱离的余地也无。

痛苦的闷哼和低声的呻吟同时响起，更年轻的战士迷醉地喘息了一会儿才从杀手扣在墙面有些发抖的拳头上意识到其痛苦，杀手的呼吸变得破碎而湿润，显然是在调整，试图重新获得对身体的控制。

“抱歉...”

“...没关系了。”杀手的回答嘶哑、带着些许喘息。

“...可以碰吗？”

回答吉连的是一声有点微弱、哼笑似的气音，这声算是应允的回答又打消了吉连刚刚腾起的愧疚感。

吉连将手掌向上抚摸，反馈到手掌上的触感比想象中更深，并非非常光滑，但正因如此才让手掌吸附似的不愿意离开，温暖、柔软，手下肌理有韧性又随着碰触而稍微绷紧的的反馈感一时间让其有些忘了呼吸。手掌很快就向上摸索到肌肉最厚实的胸膛，本能又贪婪地挤压又揉捏，这才让杀手稍微本能地缩起身体，自然身体后倾反而把吉连的性器吞入得更深。像是触发了扳机一般，让吉连本能地退回，又重重地回顶，逼出杀手的一声含糊的喘息。

冷血的杀人者的体内也会这么炽热吗？隐隐约约萦绕在胸腔中的烟雾从未消散，情欲、些微的厌恶感和杀手背脊刺在视野里显得艳丽又色情的瘀伤，进一步刺激吉连隐秘的施虐心。差不多掌握了‘性’的模式，且察觉到在刚刚的触碰中原本僵硬又紧紧咬合着性器的内壁已经逐渐放松、变得柔软，更年轻的战士终于开始没有顾忌、又毫无章法地用力冲撞，野蛮地开垦那块不熟悉的秘地，直到其变得顺服又湿软。杀手最初还能勉强地调整站姿稍微减轻一些力道，接下来被吉连双膝强迫地双腿大开，脚尖已经彻底无法落地，只能随着其顶弄的节奏弯折腰部，而没有经验的来回顶弄只会偶尔擦到敏感的腺体，其情欲一直被不上不下地吊着，而体型差带来的‘天然优势’又让其顶到深处的时候泛上难忍的酸胀。

与其说是‘性爱’，这个过程更像是对体力的消磨与肆意的征服，掺杂着水声、撞击和低沉的哼吟喘息，到后半更高大的战士已经完全将杀手摁在墙面上操弄，杀手此刻也像是连直起腰的力气都没有一样随着其力道起伏背脊和身体。距离的拉近让吉连嗅到希特身上的气味，不像是此前旖旎想象那般的香气，自然不是如此，而是些微汗水、血腥和尘埃的气息，——那也许是之前坍塌毁灭的星尘，这个突然闪现的联想让吉连稍微拉回了些神智，他向下注视眼下只能发出凌乱、破碎的低声的杀手，一时间没有办法抵抗‘想要看他的表情’的欲望。于是短暂地抽出，将杀手翻过身，脱抱住其腰背重新将其压在墙面上。

猩红的双眼不像是之前那样存有非人的淡漠感，相反视线水润又涣散，不知道是算是那一方被‘捕捉’，吉连在和他对视的那一刻突然意识到了自己一直卡在意识表层，因为太过陌生而没有想起的词汇，——美丽，也许当面说只会招致一拳，吉连却的的确确地，觉得怀中这个理应‘冷血’、‘危险’又‘污秽’的杀手美丽。将弹跳的性器重新顶入的同时，杀手的喉咙间又滑出了甜腻、薄长的低哼，稍微张开的嘴唇间隐约露出舌面的颜色让人干渴、挪不开视线。就算是这种情况下，杀手也注意到了吉连显得动摇的眼瞳，——虽然完全没有必要，希特仍然自然又理所应当地稍微侧头过去，先是嘴唇相接，然后让湿润又软的舌尖扫过对方干枯的嘴唇。随后立刻就被卷入了狂热，又没有技巧的吻，像是要留下痕迹，又像要吞吃入腹，想要占据主导权已经不可能了，这几乎让年长者想要苦笑。

反转过来的姿势让性器的头部更容易地能够碰触到接受方体内的敏感处，而稍稍冷静下来的吉连自然也从希特偶尔骤然绷紧的身体和身前偶尔吐出前液的性器意识到这样薄弱一环的存在，确认似的顶碾过去，搏得杀手弹起身体与甜腻低音的反应，年轻的战士自然不会放过，一下一下以恐怖的力道和节奏苛责那一块地方，就算是希特也几乎无意识地稍微拔高了声音。已经被情欲烧灼到理智全无的吉连完全没有顾忌杀手发出的声音里是否有隐约的叫停，扣着希特的腰的手掌更是一定会留下淤痕，最后重重几下冲刺，射在杀手的体内，大股的精液涌进难以触及的更深处。等回过神才发现希特也不知道什么时候释放了欲望，眼下正半眯着眼睛喘息。

更多的理智涌进来，吉连感觉熟悉的羞赧又开始掺杂着往他的思想中攀爬。他缓慢地退出来，然后下意识地扶着杀手帮他站稳。

希特回到平常状态的速度很快，几乎是眨眼间就开始穿戴衣物，让人怀疑其是不是用了闪时，但还是因为顺着大腿开始流下来的精液露出了些许困扰的表情。

“对不起...”

杀手平淡又短的鼻音回应只是让吉连更加窘迫了，也许刚才的叫停应该就是为了这个...这种突然的联想又让他刚刚平息的欲望有些许回升的趋势。

“虽然我不介意再来一次...但那样无论如何都没法战斗了。”希特像是有读心能力那样说，——也许只是向吉连的下身瞥了一眼。

总之两人还是草草地擦拭，在片刻间至少回到了可以见人的状态。

方块的确打开了，吉连在离开之前问了最后一个，突然闪现在头脑中的问题，“...这也是工作吗？”

“哼...”杀手这次没有隐瞒自己的笑意，“...划入私人的部分倒是也无妨。”


End file.
